psgameoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven Queen, Protect me
This is the first episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot Jake McCarty reached for the phone was still groggy by the sleep. The black backpack was dropped by the door of your closet and the shirt and pants were still lying on the ground, where he had left last night, upon returning from college. The phone continued to play the song Let it Be by The Beatles. He knew by touch only one who will wake up so early was his girlfriend. She always had this habit during the week. But it was Saturday, she had no right. - Hello. - he stammered and soon after gave a big and audible yawn. - Jake, I'm concerned. - Julie alarmed the other side of the handset. - What happened? - The voice of the woman left Jake scared. - Alice! She left yesterday around 5 P.M. and didn't return. She knows she isn't allowed to spend the night out, not break the daddy's rules! - The girl looked through tears. Jake was sure Alice would never break the rules of her family. In fact, the family were only Alice and Julie, who was Jake's girlfriend. When Alice was 6 years old and Julie 11, the girls' mother got Alzheimer's, and could no longer care for children. The girls were living with an aunt in Los Angeles, and only returned to Manchester when her mother died two years later. At 18, Julie left home and went to live in a small apartment in London. That's when they met, and took only two months to engage the dating. Then, at age 19 years and the father's untimely death, Julie was responsible for the sister who was thirteen, for the love of family that was no longer the girl was devoted body and soul sister. Now that Lee had 23 and her sister 17, they were keen to follow the rules of the dead father, who said that sleeping away from home only after the age of eighteen and that meant financial independence. Besides being very attached to each other. - I can't talk to her, Jay, her phone falls right in the message box. What will I do? - Easy, Lee - Jake waited for the nickname to calm down the girl - I'll arrive ready and already in your house. You're home, right? - he asked. - Yes! She can call or whatever... back home. The path to Julie's home was time consuming, and even the car he would take an hour to get there. This is that if your lucky and Audi Q7 was not stopped by any car fanatic, as happened a week ago. Jay came from a prominent family. Maybe they were not rich, but they had money. Being an only child, he never failed to gain what he wanted. It was the typical pampered. Fortunately his mother brought up well and he always knew how to give value to everything you had. It was nearly 10 A.M. when he parked in the garage empty of Julie. She was at the window with the phone in her hand. She seemed crazy. When saw Jake, she ran outside and threw herself into the arms of her boyfriend, looking for a support that only someone close could give. - Oh my God, Jake! Nobody knows where's she, not even Tyler. He says he never saw her yesterday. Where will she go? Where, my God? - Julie grabbed the sleeve of the shirt so hard that Jay was leaving creases. - Stay calm! Let's find her. Guiding the girlfriend into her house, Jay sat on the couch and let Lee rest in his arms. He patted her shoulder and took her hand up and long curly hair, so long that came to her waist. He was lost staring at her dark skin and brown eyes, now shining due to tears. He saw that Julie was confused, and that from time to time she opened her lips, as if to say something, but gave up halfway... - Are you called the police? - Jay asked suddenly. He needed to touch the subject, even if it was disturbing. Lee answered with a start. He stood up Jay's lap and grabbed his collar, leaving the face very close. - Do you think need it? - Shrieked in alarm. - It's just practice, Lee, has no reason to despair. She is still young, must alert the police so they do not say you were negligent and abandoned her. Trying hard don't to think the worst, Lee grabbed the phone and struggled with her inner monster. This, for her, meant to give his sister as disappeared, even though deep down she would agree with Jay. - Give me, let me do it! - Jay took the phone from the hands of Julie and dialed the police. Julie watched it all quiet. Legs crossed, as the meditator, and dark skin, which was opaque because of her concern. Alice could not do this to her, her sister had always been obedient and had never given her work. She knew something was wrong. Now that is forced to remember the previous day, Julie questioned whether that pinch in the heart was related to his sister. God! Where was Alice? Why did not return calls or sister at least gave sign of life for someone? If she had not come out with Tyler, who was her boyfriend, whom she would have left? Someone rang the bell. Julie held her breath and ran out the room, ready to embrace her sister, who was returning home, but unfortunately the girl in the doorway was not called Alice, nor had the curly hair and brown eyes. It was Rebecca Bolyevart ,Alice's best friend. Her eyes were, they were usually green, red. She had been crying. Rebecca threw herself into the arms of Lee and broke into a loud cry and copious. Julie grabbed the girl and felt the tears burning in his eyes, asking permission to fall with the force of gravity, even not knowing why he had opened Becca screaming. - What happened, Rebecca? - Jake asked, holding the phone away from his face. Julie calmed the girl and asked her to sit, but Rebecca refused, cleaned her tears away with his index finger, said: - Alice was found. - Julie gasped. - She is dead. Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Jake McCarty * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Rebecca Bolyevart Guest Cast * Tyler (mentioned only) Trivia * This is the first episode of P.s: Game Over. * This episode don't has an antagonist. Category:Episodes